


Texted My Ex and Got You Instead

by almaasi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Spectrum Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blacksmith Dean Winchester, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Epistolary, Fluff, Lonely Dean, M/M, Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Romance, Texting, Wrong number, garlic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: Dean texts his ex-girlfriend years after their breakup, but her number has been disused for so long that it was reassigned to a new owner. Dean is now texting someone named Castiel. This is one of those random turn of events that work out nicely for everyone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 119
Kudos: 1370





	Texted My Ex and Got You Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Mittens](https://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/), [Katie](https://crab-full-of-rocks.tumblr.com/), and [Al](https://wheniwrite28.tumblr.com/)!

  
UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:19pm  
Heya Cassie. I know we haven’t talked in years but I was goin thru my phone contacts and ur still in there after all this time. Call me a sap but... if ur still in Seattle, u wanna go get coffee w me sometime? Just to catch up

Cassie  
23:20pm  
For god’s sake, Gabriel, if you’re pranking me, I warn you, I’m much better at throwing punches than I used to be. I need this phone for work.

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:20pm  
Heyyy! Didn’t think you’d text back. Um... one question tho. Who’s Gabriel ?

Cassie  
23:20pm  
Har har. Feign ignorance all you want. But nobody calls me Cassie except my brother. Ergo, you’re Gabriel. Go find something better to do, I have a meeting in the morning.

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:21pm  
Nah, it’s Dean. You remember me? First year of college before I flunked out? I got my shit together since then. Running a leatherwork & blacksmith store in Redmond these days. Sorry for botherin you. I’ll let u sleep. Seriously good to hear from u tho

23:22pm  
...Hold up. Since when did you have a brother named Gabriel? First I’ve heard of him

Cassie  
23:23pm  
Since he slid from my mother’s womb, most inconsiderately, four years before I did. Which I suppose was the prelude to me getting everything else pre-used in the 34 years that followed.

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:23pm  
Omg. I dunno when u got so funny Cassie but seriously you’re hilarious. I spat out my beer.

Cassie  
23:23pm  
Oh REALLY? So no peach Schnapps for you tonight? No lemon Sprite? No cherry Coke?

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:24pm  
Ew what kind of heathen do u think I am? Festering grass juice all the way man

Cassie  
23:24pm  
Okay you’re definitely not Gabriel.

23:24pm  
Also you’re pretty funny too. :-)

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:25pm  
You’re not Cassie.

Cassie  
23:25pm  
As I said, I’m Cassie only to my brother.

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:25pm  
So... your number used to be her number. Did she give you the phone or...? Do u know if she’s ok?

Cassie  
23:25pm  
I got this phone new, the company I work for gave me the number. The cellphone moguls reassign numbers if a SIM card falls into disuse for 1 year, maybe that’s what happened.

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:26pm  
Aw jeez. Sorry. Totally thought u were my ex girlfriend for like... 5 whole minutes there. Now I feel like a dumbass

Cassie  
23:26pm  
It’s all right, you didn’t know. I’m sure you can contact her some other way. -- So wait, your partner was named Cassie?

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:26pm  
Yeah. About 4 years back. We were friends all freshman year and then dated for a bit.

Cassie  
23:26pm  
And you were in college. So how old are you, do you mind me asking? I noticed you didn’t balk at me saying I was 34, so am I to assume Cassie is about the same age?

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
23:27pm  
Now I count it out, she’d be 33 now. But yeah. I just had my 34th a few months ago. Coincidence huh? Uh, we should probably start over. Hi, I’m Dean. I’m an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women.

Cassie  
23:28pm  
Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel, don’t know what zodiac I am (and I don’t think it matters), but I was born on Christmas Eve. I’m a tax accountant, 6’0 in the mornings and 5’9 in the evenings. I like running, keeping fish as pets, and I’m drawn to men with nurturing natures.

Dean  
23:29pm  
Whoa. Okay. A lot to unpack there. Lemme

23:29pm  
Whoops hit send early. Lemme break this down hang on

23:31pm  
Okay first off, 1. Whooooa, you are a TALL chick. You do modelling or something? Bet I’ve seen u on Project Runway (1 of my fav shows, don’t tell anyone)  
2\. Your zodiac is a Capricorn. Yknow, the goat? And like. I totally see it. (Also are your family Christian? Bc wow, being born so close to Christmas... either a blessing or a curse, eek)  
3\. Castiel, huh? Either that’s a typo or a real sexy name. Never heard that one before.  
4\. Not to toot my own horn or whatever but I raised my younger brother almost single-handedly and he’s just graduated Harvard Law with honours and is the most well-adjusted kid I know sooooooo

Cassie  
23:32pm  
Talk about a lot to unpack. Give me a minute.

Dean  
23:32pm  
I’ll be here ;-) Just watchin cartoons n drinking my festering grass juice

Cassie  
23:35pm  
1\. I’m not a chick, nor am I a bird of any kind. I am in fact human. But yes, I am tall.  
2\. Why are you ashamed of one of your favorite shows? Seems to me that predicates a certain mentality that I think we ought to be moving past in this day and age  
3\. *indifferent goat noises*  
4\. My family were aggressively Roman Catholic growing up but... I suppose, like you did for your brother, Gabriel cared for me once we moved out and away. And he essentially raised me again, 16 years after I was born. We bicker, and he is a jerk, but I do love him. Christmas was a Whole Thing, don’t get me started  
5\. Castiel is not a typo. Nobody has EVER called it sexy before.  
6\. Your horn has been tooted. But thank you for sharing that personal history, I’m sure that couldn’t have been as easy to type as it was to read. Congratulations to both you and your brother! You must be proud.

Dean  
23:37pm  
Okay. So, I gotta ask. When u said you were into nurturing men, did u mean like, in general, or as romantic partners?

Cassie  
23:37pm  
The latter.

Dean  
23:37pm  
So you’re gay? (Which is cool w me btw, in case ur worried)

Cassie  
23:38pm  
I am. Well, sort of. It’s complicated.

Dean  
23:38pm  
Yeah? So are you like bi or something? Coz I know what that means.

Castiel  
23:39pm  
Sort of? But also no? I’m pan-homoromantic gray-area demi asexual, which I realize is a complicated contradictory mouthful, but according to me it means I don’t really mind what gender someone is, and I’m not especially sexual, but regardless I have an aesthetic and sensual preference for male forms? Sort of. Sometimes none of what I just said applies. Sometimes I have very fleeting crushes, which in hindsight always turn out to be nothing more than panicked infatuation. Sometimes I’m horny with nowhere to direct my desire, which is frustrating. But I’m still a virgin and I suspect I’ll remain that way for a long time if not forever.

Dean  
23:40pm  
Oh. Awesome. I can’t say I get it, but cool. I’m just bi. I’m into mostly girls, sometimes guys. That’s it. Only just realised right this second how uncomplicated I am. Took me 29 years to get my head around it and now I’m like. Wow. Could’ve been a panhomograydemiasexual unicorn. I’d still be figuring that shit out when I’m 60

Castiel  
23:41pm  
I don’t really know what to say but I’m smiling a lot

23:41pm  
Also when you were an unknown number I told you I had a meeting tomorrow, and I still have that meeting. Loath as I am to cut this short, I do need to go to bed.

Dean  
23:41pm  
Aw man. And I was just starting to think you’re good company, and probably smoking hot

23:41pm  
U wanna see me or? I took a good selfie the other day

Castiel  
23:42pm  
Hhhhh. Okay. If it’s a picture taken with your phone flash in a grimy bathroom mirror with you topless and flexing one muscular arm, I’m throwing this phone down the garbage chute and filing for a new work cell.

Dean  
23:43pm  
[1967u33.jpg]

Castiel  
23:44pm  
Oh thank goodness. You’re just choking yourself with a leather belt. Much less concerning. Did you make that? You said you did leatherwork...

Dean  
23:45pm  
Yep. Made the buckle from scratch too.

Castiel  
23:46pm  
I’m impressed.

Dean  
23:46pm  
Good, because I couldn’t choose between that photo and the one where my lesbian friend Charlie’s whipping my ass with the same belt.

Castiel  
23:46pm  
.......I think you made the right choice

Dean  
23:46pm  
It’s a good ass tho.

Castiel  
23:47pm  
I’m sure.

Dean  
23:48pm  
So um. You’re tall, and you presumably have a dick under your tax accountant suit. That’s all I got for my mental picture.

Castiel  
23:48pm  
Dean, did you sent me your self portrait just to elicit my response?

Dean  
23:48pm  
No!!! Why would you think that!!!!!

Castiel  
23:48pm  
You’re being sarcastic.

Dean  
23:49pm  
Haha. Yeah. Naw, it’s fine, I’m basically a stranger. I get it. So, uh. I’ll let you sleep, yeah? Was really good talkin. I’ll be honest (four beer honest oops), I was kinda mad lonely tonight, and this was a real nice half hour. Just good to talk to someone, y’know? Anyway. Sweet dreams, Cass. x

Castiel  
23:50pm  
Goodnight, Dean. It was pleasant texting with you too. I hope you have a good rest, and a fun day tomorrow. (Excuse me? “Cass”?)

Dean  
23:50pm  
Why, you rather I called u Cassie?

Castiel  
23:50pm  
Absolutely not. Cas is fine. *ONE* S.

Dean  
23:51pm  
K then. Cas.

Castiel  
23:51pm  
Good. Thank you. Dean.

Dean  
23:52pm  
Are u waiting for me to stop texting

Castiel  
23:52pm  
Yes

Dean  
23:52pm  
I should probably stop then

Castiel  
23:52pm  
Please do

Dean  
23:52pm  
K

~

Dean  
12:04am  
Past midnight. Happy tax accountant work meeting day

12:04am  
Sorry I’ll stop now

~

Castiel  
12:45am  
[img294692.jpg]

Dean  
12:45am  
Dude ur meant to be asleep

12:45am  
Holy shit tho, are those contacts?

Castiel  
12:46am  
Are what contacts? I have you in my phone as ‘Dean’ now

Dean  
12:46am  
No no, I meam ur eyes. Are they real? ??

Castiel  
12:46am  
Dean, I think you should stop drinking now. Go and sip some water. Eat something. YES MY EYES ARE REAL.

Dean  
12:46am  
Whoa chill. I just. They’re really beautiful. Never seen that much blue except like. The fuckin ocean. Ur really putty.

12:47am  
Petty

12:47am  
Pretty **** Jfc cant’ type drunk for shit

12:47am  
Ye I probbaly should stop typing already. And drinking. And texting u

12:47am  
Is it ok if I have a crush on you? Dunno how that flies with your whole gay unicorn thing

12:48am  
I mean like the start of a crush not a whole crush. Like a garlic bulb under th side of a knife, not a snail under a boot

12:48am  
Hey cAs do you like pizza? I want pizza

12:48am  
I’m gonna order pizza

12:48am  
Do u want pizza? I’d sent you pizza if I knew where you lived

12:48am  
Ew wait no that was weird. Don;t

12:49am  
I’m htunyug

~

Dean  
09:12am  
Jesus Christ I am SO SORRY.

~

Dean  
11:20pm  
Hey Cas. So I know I probably shouldn’t be following up so soon but I’m 100% sober and I just wanted to assure you I’m not gonna put your selfie anywhere except this phone, not gonna look up your address, or stalk you at all. Even to send you pizza. I’m half sure I’m digging myself a deeper grave here. But you haven’t replied so I’m just worried you’re worried. And it would suck if you were worried.

~

Castiel  
11:42pm  
I was worried. And now I’m suddenly not worried at all.

Dean  
11:43pm  
Ur bein sarcastic huh.

Castiel  
11:44pm  
Did you really think all that about my eyes? Or was that drunk Dean.

Dean  
11:45pm  
Aaaaah. Yeah. You’re kind of hotter than I imagined.

Castiel  
11:46pm  
Oh.

11:46pm  
Also yes it’s okay if you have a garlic bulb crush on me.

11:46pm  
I’m putting a pizza emoji next to your name in my phone.

Dean  
11:47pm  
Aw man. I’m garlic pizza guy now

Castiel  
11:48pm  
Yeah.

~

Dean  
07:15pm  
[1967u42.jpg]  
Made this at work today. Used the leftover flash metal from a miniature motorbike replica I’ve been working on, and leather scraps wrapped around

Castiel  
07:18pm  
What is it?

Dean  
07:19pm  
A tiny capricorn.

Castiel  
07:20pm  
Ah. I see the horns now. I thought it was a weird bug.

Dean  
07:21pm  
You’re a weird bug

Castiel  
07:21pm  
:-)

~

Castiel  
11:40pm  
I’m in Seattle too, by the way.

~

Dean  
08:09am  
I got hold of Cassie this morning. She said yeah, she lost her phone and got a new one, so her number likely got reused. We talked over breakfast, she’s doing good. I asked her out for coffee like I was trying to do before. So I’m gonna meet up with her at the weekend, have a catch-up.

Castiel  
09:17am  
Oh. That’s great! I’m so happy for you.

Dean  
09:18am  
Why dya sound disappointed

Castiel  
09:19am  
Do I?

Dean  
09:19am  
Yeah kind of.

Castiel  
09:20am  
I think you’re projecting.

Dean  
09:20am  
What’s that mean ?

Castiel  
09:21am  
You feel a certain way, and you think someone else is feeling that thing. Maybe I’m not disappointed that you’re reconnecting with your old lover, maybe YOU are.

Dean  
09:25am  
Okay. Well. Going by the info you just gave me, I think you’re projecting by saying I’m projecting. Maybe you think I think you’re disappointed, and you think *I* think that because you don’t want to admit you actually are disappointed.

Castiel  
09:25am  
All my brainpower is supposed to be used to figure out this blasted tax form right now, I’m texting under my desk so my boss doesn’t see. I can’t even begin to examine what it was you just accused me of.

Dean  
09:26am  
You LIKE me, dude. You wanna go out for coffee with me.

Castiel  
09:27am  
Do I?

Dean  
09:28am  
Yeah.

09:29am  
Well, I’m like 93% sure you do.

09:30am  
Let’s do that again. Hey Cas, do you wanna maybe go out for coffee with me sometime?

~

Castiel  
12:04pm  
Okay.

~

Dean  
11:29pm  
There’s this place really close to my workshop, all raw wood tables and wrought iron barstools and gelato ice cream. It’s so ironically hipster that it’s cool again. That your kinda thing? Or do you like armchairs and fancy chocolate?

Castiel  
11:40pm  
I like both.

Dean  
11:41pm  
Okay, uh... let’s go with the first one I said, then I can show you my shop as well.

Castiel  
11:41pm  
What day is good for you? I’m free Sunday.

Dean  
11:41pm  
Sunday’s good. Just gotta cancel my brother’s 30th birthday party.

Castiel  
11:41pm  
Dean no!!!!

Dean  
11:42pm  
I’m kidding! Jinkies, obviously I’m kidding. Next week?

Castiel  
11:42pm  
Yeah.

Dean  
11:42pm  
Unless.....? Any chance you’d wanna come to Sam’s party? It’s like a balcony barbeque thing with our lil jigsaw family. Uncle Bobby and Ellen and whichever of his friends show up.

11:42pm  
I mean, no pressure. Would be kind of weird, huh.

Castiel  
11:43pm  
Why would it be weird? I’m not immediately opposed to meeting you at your home. I am an able-bodied man, and a fast runner. And I recall telling you I throw a good punch.

Dean  
11:43pm  
You did. But you’re telling this to a guy who whacks a hammer at metal and wraps the world’s toughest leather around things for a living.

Castiel  
11:43pm  
This is true.

Dean  
11:43pm  
Look, anyway, probably a bad idea. Coffee place is Chi-Chi Keen on seventh. Sunday 7pm?

Castiel  
11:45pm  
Aw :-( I like birthday parties. And barbeques

Dean  
11:46pm  
You serious?

Castiel  
11:47pm  
I don’t know.

Dean  
11:48pm  
Ok, weirdo. Address is 7B Bunker Ave, which is on the second floor. It’s actually the third apartment, not the fourteenth. There’s parking outside. Bring drinks or a bowl of food or something I dunno

Castiel  
11:50pm  
Can I bring something vegetarian?

Dean  
11:51pm  
Sure.

Castiel  
11:52pm  
Ok.

~

Dean  
11:15pm  
Hey. Did you decide if you’re coming tomorrow? Look at all this stuff I made. God I’m exhausted  
[1967u71.jpg]

Castiel  
11:16pm  
So you’re a cook, too. This pleases me.

Dean  
11:17pm  
You didn’t get that already? After I told you I crush garlic with the side of a knife?

Castiel  
11:17pm  
I’m not especially good with translating and comprehending unsaid implications.

Dean  
11:18pm  
Uh. Okay. So do I have to spell out that it would be a seriously strange thing for me to host my brother’s birthday bash at my apartment, and have this guy show up who is kind of a first date but also kind of a friend I’ve never met? And me having to juggle the BBQ tongs and entertain AND flirt with you would be kind of a lot?

Castiel  
11:18pm  
Oh. Should I not come?

Dean  
11:18pm  
Didn’t say that.

Castiel  
11:18pm  
What if we eliminated one of those tasks? You don’t have to flirt with me, or entertain me. Just meet me. And eat my salad.

Dean  
11:18pm  
Oh, I’ll eat your salad good and proper. ;-)

Castiel  
11:19pm  
?? Dean. I’m serious.

Dean  
11:19pm  
Yeah, okay. Sounds... pretty awesome actually.

Castiel  
11:19pm  
Okay :-) I’ll be there tomorrow. What time?

Dean  
11:20pm  
3pm.

Castiel  
11:20pm  
Looking forward to it.

Dean  
11:20pm  
You know what I’m looking forward to? Sleep. Like, right now.

Castiel  
11:21pm  
Then godspeed, Dean.

Dean  
11:21pm  
Last name’s Winchester. Yknow. Just in case you wondered.

~

Castiel  
02:56pm  
I’ve parked outside. I assume you’re busy right now but if you are paying attention to your phone, this is your warning: I’m coming up in a minute.

Dean  
02:57pm  
Ooh. Ominous. Oh hey I see your car. Lincoln Continental? Nice ride.

Castiel  
02:57pm  
Is it? It was the only one at the dealer that didn’t annoy me.

Dean  
02:57pm  
Hey, that’s a compliment and a half for a car, given the crap people make these days. That black one in front of you is mine. Chevy Impala.

Castiel  
02:58pm  
Well done.

Dean  
02:58pm  
Sam asked why I laughed. I honestly can’t even explain.

Castiel  
02:58pm  
I’m coming up now. Opening the car door.

Dean  
02:59pm  
You ARE tall. Ur an inch shorter than me tho. Good hair

Castiel  
02:59pm  
And you’re spying on me.

Dean  
03:00pm  
Yeah I should probably stop. BBQ to sort out n stuff. See u in a bit

~

Dean  
04:12pm  
Oh my GOD they don’t STOP. Who knew Sam was friends with the entire basketball team AND the entire football team, I didn’t. These guys are shoulder to shoulder from wall to wall. I had to duck to get to the table

Castiel  
04:12pm  
I’m hiding outside your hallway bathroom. You have a good comic book selection. And a dead moth.

Dean  
04:13pm  
God I am sO sorry about this Cas. I tried your salad tho. Tasty. And I’m barely a salad guy.

Castiel  
04:13pm  
It’s the coriander and the balsamic vinegar.

Dean  
04:13pm  
I can’t come see u right now, gotta flip these burgers. U doing okay? U can go home if you want

Castiel  
04:13pm  
If I stay can I meet you properly after? I heard you laugh, you have a nice laugh

Dean  
04:14pm  
Aw. Yeah, maybe? But I mean, you’d end up roped into cleanup duty. It’s gonna be gettin dark in about half an hour tho, u probably wanna drive home while it’s still light. And the traffic, oh man

Castiel  
04:14pm  
Yeah. I suppose. :-( I have to feed my fish

Dean  
04:14pm  
Hey, you still free next Sunday. Coffee?

Castiel  
04:15pm  
Yeah. x

~

Castiel  
05:16pm  
How ridiculous. I wore my first-date shirt and you didn’t even get to appreciate it.

Dean  
05:17pm  
Hey, I saw it. Navy blue, open collar, half tuck. Proper sleeve roll. You looked hot.

Castiel  
05:18pm  
Yes, but now if I wear it to the coffee house it won’t be a surprise.

Dean  
05:18pm  
I’ll act surprised.

~

Castiel  
06:53pm  
I’m nervous.

Dean  
06:53pm  
You parked? I’m inside already. Place is real nice inside once it’s dark out. Don’t be nervous, man.

Castiel  
06:54pm  
Dean, I’ve never been in a relationship. I find you physically attractive and I enjoy your personality, at least through text, and judging by what I saw at your house. I think we’d get along very well. I like your smell, it was all over your apartment. I like your sense of style, and taste, and how you cook. I realize our family histories are quite similar so we can relate. But I’m just worried you’ll find me a disappointment.

Dean  
06:54pm  
I... Look I don’t really know what to say, man. Please come in. I wanna meet u. Don’t write yourself off so quick, Cas.

Castiel  
06:55pm  
Dean I need to confess something. I snooped in your bedroom. There’s condoms in your bedside drawer.

Dean  
06:56pm  
Okay. Super creepy, but understandable given you were trapped on that side of the apartment with nothing to do. Thanks for being honest. But. Yeah. I have condoms. So what? Don’t wanna knock up chicks, don’t wanna catch something gross. What’s the big deal?

06:56pm  
Oh wait.

06:56pm  
Wait u think I wanna sleep with you? Dude, relax. I just

06:56pm  
Look I just want a friend. That’s all right now. What happens later... weeks, months down the line? God knows. But start with coffee, okay? They have some good gelato flavors as well. Mint’s best imo

Castiel  
06:57pm  
Dean what if 

Dean  
06:58pm  
What? Dude, what if what?

06:59pm  
Cas? Hey, you still there?

07:00pm  
Cas??

~

Castiel saw Dean from behind, perched on a barstool, thumbs jabbing away at his cellphone, which had a separate keyboard with real buttons. He sat with his legs wide, head down, elbows spread on the raw-edged wood. Soft lighting dipped down his figure from above, making his ears and knuckles glow gold.

Deep breath.

Castiel stepped up to him, fiddling with his folded sleeve as he went.

“Dean,” he said, softly.

Dean looked up and back over his shoulder. Green eyes. Freckles. Huge, spreading grin, straight teeth. “Heya, Cas.” His eyes lowered, then rose again. “Nice shirt.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said.

“Huh,” Dean added, surprised. “Wow, and I thought _I_ had a deep voice.”

In response, Castiel said nothing, although his lips parted.

Dean grinned again, showing Castiel the barstool beside him, and Castiel sat, one thigh at a time. Dean wet his pink lips, staring.

“Even after you said,” Dean murmured, “I still thought maybe it was a filter or something. Maybe you’d used some app to make your eyes like that. But.” His breath shivered, gaze tracking Castiel’s unerringly. “Your eyes really are that blue.”

Castiel felt a warmth in his belly. He held Dean’s gaze, stunned that he wasn’t looking away. People didn’t really like that he stared, but Dean, it seemed, enjoyed it.

“Say something,” Dean breathed.

“I,” Castiel said, “parked outside. In front of your Chevy.”

Dean’s lips fluttered into a smile. “Some vintage car fan is gonna _nut_ when he walks past.”

Castiel laughed, looking away, then back. He bit his lip, then let it slide free.

They stared for a while.

A long while.

Then Dean blinked twice, and stammered, “Ah— Oh. Coffee. Coffee?”

Castiel nodded. “Please.”

“Right.” Dean got up, but got his foot caught in the bottom rung of his barstool and stumbled, hopping free. Castiel reached for him, but Dean was already fine, hands out, blushing. “I’m good. I’m good, really. Just. Heh.” He rubbed his pinkened cheek with the back of his hand. “Coffee.”

He went up to the front counter, then paused, and came back.

“What coffee d’you want?”

“Oh. Just coffee,” Castiel said. “Normal coffee.”

“Black.”

“Black. Yeah.”

Dean went to order.

Once done, he came back a minute later, still staring. “I met up with Cassie last week.”

For the first time, Castiel averted his eyes – and realised in that moment Dean had been right, he _had_ been disappointed. “And?” he pried.

“And I told her about you.”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes again.

Dean shrugged a shoulder. “Kind of an excuse to tell her I’m into guys. She never knew. Never told her before. But.” Dean licked his lips, then pressed them together. “Was good. Easier than I expected.” He gazed at Castiel hopefully.

“Cas, uh. Listen. What you said.” Dean touched his phone, tapping the black screen twice with his thumb. “You don’t really do relationships. And. Thing is.” He gulped, then admitted, quietly, “In my life, I’ve had a total of one serious romantic relationship.”

“With... Cassie.”

Dean nodded. “And when I texted you the first time, I was... God, I don’t know. I was looking for something. Someone. Just wanted to find... that thing, that feeling, that—” He gripped a fist and shook it by his heart. “Aaahhh.” He hung his head. “I started texting you, realised you weren’t Cassie, and I thought... awesome. The universe hooked me up. Didn’t believe in fate until _right_ then.”

If Castiel had been staring before, that act was only a slight on what he was doing now.

“Then I realised you were a guy. And I thought, shit, now it’s gonna be like it is with all the other guys. Get lucky, then get lost. That’s how it’s been for – years. I mean, it’s fine and all. It’s fun. But.” He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Not what I want, long-term. Mushy as that sounds.”

Castiel tilted his head.

Dean looked at him.

Castiel un-tilted his head. “You’re not upset that I don’t want sex, because you also don’t want sex.”

Dean shrugged a shoulder, wearing half a smile. “Not that I _don’t_ want it. I just kindaaa...” he glanced around slowly, “like the idea of getting to know you first. The way I did with Cassie. Because we’re still friends, me and her,” Dean added. “We were always friends first, partners second. It was so easy to reconnect with her, and I— I want more of that.”

Castiel let out a slow, relieved breath. “There now appears to be the distinct possibility of a garlic bulb crush in my future.”

Dean threw back his head laughing, almost falling off his stool. He sucked in two breaths, still grinning as Castiel grinned. He resettled beside him, and uttered, happily, “Let me know how that garlic’s going, won’t you.”

“I will,” Castiel said warmly, a comfortable smile on his lips, tugging beside his eyes. “I think I see a little green shoot already.”

Dean’s eyes crinkled, and he didn’t even look up as their barista slid two coffees onto their table. “You know, once you get talkin’, Cas, you kind of speak the way you text.”

“You speak exactly the way you text,” Castiel said, taking his pitch-black coffee.

“Complete with typos,” Dean admitted, wrapping his strong hands around his tiny cup.

Castiel breathed in over his coffee, smiling. “Well, nobody’s perfect,” he said, while thinking Dean was exactly that.

~

Dean  
01:15am  
Hey, did you take off? Thought you’d wanna stick around for breakfast.

Cas  
01:34am  
Your couch is comfortable, but I missed my bed.

Dean  
01:35am  
Aw.

Cas  
01:36am  
I had a wonderful evening though. Could we do this again?

Dean  
01:37am  
Do what? Coffee, snacks at my place, talk all night until you fall asleep halfway through a thorough explanation of goldfish husbandry?

Cas  
01:37am  
Yeah.

Dean  
01:37am  
Hell yeah, Cas. :-) Hell yeah. x

Cas  
01:38am  
Okay.

Dean  
01:39am  
Sunday?

Cas  
01:40am  
Sooner.

Dean  
01:40am  
Tomorrow?

Cas  
01:40am  
Yes.

Dean  
01:41am  
Meet me at my workshop around 5. Got something for you, anyway.

~

“Give it to him straight, Cas,” Charlie called from the other side of the workshop. She gave him a thumbs-up, the rest of her hands hidden under too-big hoodie sleeves. “Honest opinions are basically the only straight thing in his life.”

“Um. Okay,” Castiel said, smiling as he looked from the redhead back to Dean. “It’s not obvious, is the problem. They’re clearly meant to be abstract. So a set of weighing scales that are supposed to look like scales, and also like some abstract form... it’s never going to look right as a stand-alone. It’s not detailed enough. Without the rest of the set, it’s just a... thing.”

Dean pondered the collection of leather-and-metal zodiac sculptures, all displayed in a line along a shelf at the side of his garage store. There was Leo the lion, a leather mane bursting in strips from one end of a silver arch; there was Pisces the fish, two silver-finned shapes entwining each other; the archer, the scorpion, the twins: they all sat ponderously, looking vaguely like the shapes they represented.

“This, though,” Castiel said, picking up the goat, holding the little guy on his hand. “My favourite, easily. Actually looks like a goat. Or a weird bug.”

Dean grinned, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“I don’t mean to offend your metallurgy skills,” Castiel said. “But you asked my opinion and that’s what it is.”

“Nah, I’m not offended,” Dean said, shaking his head. “It was an experimental project. Prototypes. _Someone_ ’ll buy them, if only to hold up necklaces or stop papers flying away or somethin’. Worst comes to worst, I’ll melt them down into something better.”

Castiel stroked the back of the leather-wrapped Capricorn, putting it down gently on the shelf.

Dean wet his lips. “He’s yours, by the way.”

“Pardon?”

“The goat.” Dean nudged his nose towards the figurine. “Tiny Capricorn. ‘S for you.”

Castiel looked at Dean. “This is what you wanted to give me?”

Dean nodded, smirking. “You don’t have to take it, but. If you wanted.”

“Oh, yes!” Castiel took the goat in both hands. “I want it. Please.”

Dean grinned. “‘Kay then.”

Castiel looked fondly at the gift, stroking its metal head. Then he looked up at Dean, softness in his impossibly blue eyes. He sighed happily, and without any warning at all, leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the lips.

Dean stared, mouth opening as Castiel pulled back. He felt way too hot way too quickly, and Castiel hadn’t even noticed. He’d gone back to admiring his new paperweight.

“Uh.” Dean breathed shakily. “Okay. Yup. That was.” He beamed, shoulders rising. “Hee. Thanks.”

Castiel gave Dean a kind look, and Dean realised: he did know what the kiss had done. He was just pretending it wasn’t a big deal.

“Was that... your first kiss?” Dean whispered, too quietly for Charlie to hear.

Castiel smiled, eyes lowering to Dean’s chin. He nodded. “Mm-hm.”

Dean hugged himself. Then he let go and slipped his hand into Castiel’s, squeezing. Castiel squeezed back, a big exhale escaping him so softly that Dean realised he’d been holding his breath.

“Hey.” Dean licked his lips. When Castiel met his eyes, Dean said, “You know you said... your crushes turned out to be passing infatuation.” Castiel looked caught out, so Dean soothed him, quickly adding, “I just wanted you to know... in case this turns out to be that? I, uh. I’d still be pretty ecstatic to have you as a platonic pal. Just so you know.”

Castiel gazed at him for a while. But then, he said, holding Dean’s eyes, “This isn’t that.”

Dean’s heart flipped. “You think?”

Castiel stroked his hand with a thumb, and nodded.

~

Cas  
11:19pm  
[img294732.jpg]

Dean  
11:22pm  
Aw hey. Is that the top of your freezer? Tiny Capricorn is right at home. Nice fishtank.

Cas  
11:22pm  
The BEST fishtank, actually. And yes, it’s my freezer.

Dean  
11:27pm  
Thanks for coming tonight, Cas. I had a seriously awesome time. :-)

Cas  
11:27pm  
Me too.

Dean  
11:27pm  
Same time tomorrow?

Cas  
11:28pm  
Of course.

~

~

~

~

~

Cas  
01:23am  
We really should set a limit on how long we talk at night. I’m falling behind at work. Yawning all day. You keep me up too late. My fish MISS me. Between work and your place I’m barely home five hours, and then I’m asleep. You asked why I’ve worn the same shirt three dates in a row, and that’s why. It’s your fault.

Dean  
01:42am  
GYyouan seoy hmovd in with em

Cas  
01:43am  
What?

~

Dean  
09:40am  
Thank god that’s what I typed. If I’d typed what I thought I typed, coherently... oh man.

Cas  
09:43am  
What did you think you typed?

Dean  
09:43am  
Not the kind of thing you text your boyfriend of four months.

Cas  
09:47am  
After all the garbage you’ve texted me during that time I’m almost scared.

Dean  
09:48am  
Trust me, Cas. It’s too soon.

Cas  
09:50am  
...For you or for me?

~

Cas  
10:01am  
My answer would be yes, by the way. If you’d asked.

~

Dean  
10:37am  
Pretend I asked.

Cas  
10:40am  
Yes. I’ll move in with you.

~

~

~

~

~

“What did I call it?” Dean looked at the beer bottle in his hand, pondering its label. “Fermented grass juice?”

Castiel chuckled. He stood side-by-side with Dean on their balcony, overlooking the street, where a Chevy and a Lincoln rested nose-to-tail, black and gold rectangles amongst the leafy green trees plugged into the sidewalk.

Castiel took a sip of his own grass juice, still smiling.

Dean laughed softly, leaning into Castiel and butting him with his shoulder. “You really sure about this, man? Living here? With _me_?”

“Yes.” Castiel leaned in, cradling Dean’s jaw in his beer-holding hand, giving him a slow, tender kiss. Breath on their lips, Castiel promised, “Garlic bulb grew a few flowers when I wasn’t paying attention.”

Dean grinned. “Mm. It’s no snail, though.”

“Leave the snails out of this,” Castiel warned. “It’s garlic all the way,”

Dean laughed, pulling Castiel into a hug.

They hung onto each other, swaying.

Then Dean pulled back with a pleased sigh.

“Want to order celebratory pizza?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded, starting to grin. “Pfft. Please. You know I do, Cas.”

~

Cas  
11:00pm  
It’s eleven. Ready?

Dean  
11:00pm  
Always.

~

Castiel knocked on Dean’s bedroom door.

“Dude, you don’t need to knock. It’s your room now too.”

Outside the door, Castiel asked, “ _But can I come in?_ ”

Dean laughed, hands locked behind his head, lying comfortably in bed. “Yeah.”

Castiel came in and closed the door behind him.

“Nice shirt,” Dean said, recognising the first-date shirt.

Castiel took off his pants, unbuttoned his shirt, folded and put his clothes on Dean’s storage crate... then crawled onto the bed, all the way to Dean. Gave him a greeting kiss.

Lay down with him.

And Dean pulled up the covers, tucked Castiel in, snuggled up beside him, and turned out the light.

Castiel nuzzled into the darkness.

“Everything you ever hoped for?” Dean asked.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Not if you keep me awake.”

Dean chuckled, fingering hair off Castiel’s forehead. “Alright. G’night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

~

Dean  
12:04am  
Guess you’ll see this when you wake up. You’re drooling on my chest right now. But. Just wanted to say. I think my garlic bulb is like... a whole tree, flattened by a tank. If you catch my drift.

~

Cas  
07:12am  
I love you too, Dean.

Dean  
07:15am  
<3

~

Cas  
06:07pm  
Pizza again tonight?

Dean  
06:10pm  
Why do u ask? The answer is yes. It’s always yes. I literally cannot say no to pizza. Pizza counts as pie and pie is the best thing ever invented.

Cas  
06:11pm  
Any preference for toppings? Because... um

Dean  
06:11pm  
Oh god what did u odder

06:11pm  
*Order

06:11pm  
CAS TEXT ME BACK

06:11pm  
WHat dID you PUT oN THe godDAMN piZZA

Cas  
06:12pm  
Garlic.

~

Dean laughed loudly, raucously, and for a long time.

On top of the freezer, Minestrone the goldfish and his seven tropical friends were briefly startled by the noise, then went back to viewing the Tiny Capricorn and swimming around their tank.

And somewhere out there, someone very bewildered was putting ten entire bulbs of crushed garlic on a pizza that didn’t deserve such treatment.

~

~

~

**( the end }**

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ [reblog art header thing](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/189259809780/texted-my-ex-and-got-you-instead-deancas-6k-g)  
> ☆ [reblog opening lines](https://almaasi.tumblr.com/post/189259885125/texted-my-ex-and-got-you-instead)
> 
> Plenty [more Destiel fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=5672&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi) where this came from!! (And [Good Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=575567&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi) and [Star Trek: Deep Space Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=47360&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=almaasi). Whee~)
> 
> Sending my love to you, wherever you are in the world ♥  
> Elmie x


End file.
